Rocky Van
by 2003
Summary: Buzz has been the hottest rising superstar since invading NXT, beating Bobby Roode for the United States Championship; and terrozing the Miz. Sasha helped him intimidate the Miz, but she wants to find out whats all the "Buzz" about. Based on WWE2K19 My Career.


Night had fell on San Francisco, and Sasha tapped her phone, she felt the wind chill of San Fran, and decided to zip up her hoodie and fix her jogger blue splattered pants. The next Raw show was only a few towns over in LA in 5 days, so she could drive her rented car. She walked out the large doors and fiddled her keys in her pocket when she heard a noise.

She looked to her left and spotted a van. A bug inspection van. She spotted a biracial, muscular large figure. And it looked like Buzz, the hottest star in WWE, after playing around with Miz and his wife, dressing up as them.

"What the hell is he doing out here with a Bug Van?" Sasha asked herself. She walked quickly over to the van, and approached Buzz. "Buzz?"

He jumped. He had a clean cut fade, with waves. A "BCW" shirt on, which clung to his biracial muscles muscles, some old worn out pair of blue jeans on and converses on.

"Sasha!" He said startled. "What are you still doing here?"

Sasha raised in eyebrow and began to speak. "Well, I was about to leave, but... your not stealing anything are you?"

"No." Buzz said in shock. "I've always had this van. It was the last thing my dad gave to me before he died."

"Sorry about your dad." Sasha apoligized. "So, what else do you do in it? Live in it?"

"Nah." He chuckled, but hus eyes saddened. "So, I'll see you at the hotel in LA. And I also wanted to thank you for helping me with the Miz."

He went to get in the van. But Sasha stopped him. "Buzz?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you have money?" Sasha asked. Buzz hesistated before shaking his head no. "Are you staying in a hotel?"

"Yes."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"No..." Buzz answered sadly, he shyly looked at the ground.

"So, where do you sleep." Buzz walked slowly to the back the van and opened it. The back of the van, was a small bed, purple cover and a regular pillow. A small stand that held a laptop and a bag of chips.

A shelf, that was small enough to fit the van, it was filled with some books, a radio and a chair was a behind the bed with a clip on light. Pictures of Buzz's father and mother painted the interior of the walls of the van.

"You poor thing. How long have you been living in this thing?" Sasha asked sadly.

"12 years. 6 alone since dad died." Buzz informed. He put his arms out and allowed her to enter the van and Sasha, took off her slides. Her feet hit the cold floor of the van. She sat on the little bed, Buzz posted on the back step of the van.

"This van means everything." Buzz informed. "I started driving in it when I was 12, got my licenses and didn't have to worry about getting it taken. Me and my dad lounged and lived in it. He died in it, and I kept it in his honor. I was bullied in school for living in it."

Sasha sadly listened to his stories of facing bullying, she put her small little hands on his strong shoulders. "Bullying sucks."

"It does, even got jumped once-"

"You were jumped!?" Sasha questing screaming.

Buzz looked up at her, he stood up to his full height of 6'3". He showed a gigantic slash mark across his abdomen.

Sasha gasped, she skimmed the heavy mark with her fingers. Then it suddenly hit her, this was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Flawed big arms, nice strong face; more of a babyface. He was sweet and kind, and could hold his own.

She wasn't thinking as her finger moved to his nice, soft nose, his plump and perfect lips. His nice, kissable cheeks.

"Uh... you normally feel on people like this Sasha?" Buzz asked shyly.

"Sorry, your just so perfect...and beautiful." She cooed. Buzz blushed, and attemped to look away, but his face was pulled back by a lusting Sasha, her eyes were full of lust.

Buzz moved his hands, to her back rubbing it. He felt her hand push his head closer to her face, their lips touching, Buzz moved his hands to her lower back. She felt her hands caressing his cheeks.

Buzz picked her up with ease, wrapping his big arms around her tiny body compared to hers. He set her on the small bed, and it was just big enough to fit. She wrapped her legs around his gigantic waist, he legs were broken free, when he took the shirt off showing his pectorals, she used her tiny feet to rub on his abs, he then posted up and layed down her continuing the kiss.

He gently unziped her hoodie, spilling her breasts out. Luckily he wouldn't have to deal with any bra's. He was never good with them.

He sat back on his heels for a moment to yank his shirt up over his head, then tried to still his trembling fingers long enough to undo his pants. Sasha smiled at his fumblings and brushed his hands aside, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down with sure fingers. They worked together to finally pull the damn things off and toss them to the floor.

He the pulled her pants down, leaving her completely nude. Now it was her turn. He kicked off his shoes, leaving a pair of socks. She kissed back, tounges fighting for victory as she unbuttoned his jeans, leaving a buldge in a Fruit of Looms underwear.

He pulled the remaining cloth from his body, he pulled down and his rock hard member was released into the frigid air. He shut the door, and locked it before turning to her.

"You sure wanna do this Sasha?"

"Positive."

He laid gently ontop of her, to not hurt her. He thrusted forward, her moans echoed through the vans wall, he began to push his hips back and forth slowly to not hurt her. "So good to me."

Buzz buried his face deep into her neck. "Oh Buzz..."

Buzz kept a pace of slow thrusting his hips, his grunts were nothing compared to her moans.

He took his large arms and wrapped them around. 'Ah...fuck."

Sasha wrapped her legs around his lower back, tilting her hips up to just the right fucking angle, panting his name through parted lips, and he was done for. Absolutely fucking done for.

She moaned against his mouth, her hands working at yanking his tank top from his shoulders. He helpfully shrugged it to the floor. Less clothes was good. Definitely very fucking good.

Buzz moved back to Sasha, his mouth finding hers once more, urgent and insistent. His hand traced a light trail down one breast, over her stomach, across a hipbone, then found its way back to her pussy. He dipped one finger inside, then two, testing the wet heat there. He very nearly came right then at how ready she was for him. She bucked her hips up, trying to draw his fingers in deeper when he brought his thumb up to firmly press against the hard nub of her clit.

She pulled her mouth from his, her head falling back on a pillow, her eyes closed tightly, "Oh, God, Buzz, I need this, I need you."

They were suddenly at the bed. Sasha fell back onto the mattress with a soft grunt, Buzz quickly following on top of her. Their lips broke contact for a fraction of a second and he took the opportunity to drag oxygen into his lungs, before she grabbed at his shirtfront and pulled him back to her, her lips crushing desperately against his. He swore he could taste the need and urgency there, was almost overcome with the strength of it.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation of her slick heat wrapped around him just as she fisted her hand at her mouth to muffle a pleasured cry. He jerked his hips forward, moving over her body and bracing himself on his elbows up by her head.

She looped her arms around his back, her nails scratching at his skin as they fell into a matching rhythm. He looked down to her face, so honest and accepting, as his cock pounded into her, his mind hardly able to form any sort of coherent thought beyond, It's not enough.

He brought a shaky hand up to brush a lock of hair from her eyes and pressed a deep, open-mouthed kiss to her lips, feeling an achingly sweet tension tighten in his chest before slipping down hotly to coil low in his belly.

He buried his face against her neck and groaned hoarsly, slamming his cock into her one last time as his orgasm was ripped from him with more force than he'd ever experienced.

His body tensed as he spilled into her warmly, and he was suddenly struck with an undeniable realization, near fucking heartbreaking in its clarity: Sasha would always be enough. Fuck, she was more than enough – the answer to every question he'd ever asked.

"Wow... that was... great." Buzz panted heavily. "I needed that."

He looked over at a nude Sasha, she was already snoring. He chuckled, brushing a strand of hair of Sasha's face. "Time to go to Los Angeles."


End file.
